


The lioness and the lion

by Morositas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No Incest, Reconciliation, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Tyrion and Cersei's sort of reconciliation.





	The lioness and the lion

“ _Was there ever a moment when you didn’t wish for my death?_ ” Tyrion whispers to Cersei. 

Cersei observes Tyrion without allowing any type of emotion to show up. She thinks about it for a while. Her mother Joanna is dead, her father Tywin is dead. Her son Joffrey is dead, her daughter Myrcella is dead, her son Tommen is dead. Her twin brother Jaime is alive but dead to her too. But Tyrion is here, with her, now. _He’s the last piece of her family, along with the baby she’s carrying in her womb_.

She pours _bloody wine_ into a _golden cup_.

She extends her arm to him, her eyes meets his eyes, she hands it to him. She waits for him to take it, making their fingers lightly brush each other. _It’s the slightest form of love that she can grant herself to feel for him_. 

“ _Stay by my side until the end_ ” Cersei whispers back to Tyrion.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.


End file.
